1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for processing an image thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for providing an image effect corresponding to weather information to a display screen, and a method for processing an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent display apparatuses, a display screen may provide a variety of information. For example, portable display apparatuses, such as smart phones, may display a variety of information such as time information, communication status information, or battery information on an idle screen.
Further, recent display apparatuses may provide screens by reflecting weather information to the display screen. However, the display apparatuses in the related art store a plurality of images corresponding to a plurality of pieces of weather information, acquire weather information, and display an image corresponding to the acquired weather information. For example, when the weather is clear, the display apparatuses may provide an image including the sun, and when it is raining, the display apparatuses may provide a rain image.
When the image corresponding to the weather information among the plurality of images previously stored in a memory is selected and provided, an image effect according to a user input may not be provided, and when the plurality of images are stored, an amount of memory use may cause concern.